lalunafandomcom-20200214-history
Lalia Galluzzo
Lalia Galluzzo is a teenage resident of Celeste City who can transform herself into Sailor Wirtanen, captain of the Cometary Senshi. Lalia is a young schoolgirl living in 21st-century Celeste. She is extreamly athletic and will rise to any challenge, a trait that resulted in a quick acceptance to her alter-persona. She works to protect Celeste City against the unknown forces led by Sailor Polaris, following the commands of her captain and leader, Sailor Encke. However, outside of her life as a super hero, Lalia faces the same day-to-day struggles as any young teenage girl. Becoming Sailor Wirtanen Before she gained her powers as Sailor Wirtanen, Lalia had dreams of chasing after a man with bright clothing. She never could reach the man in time, but he constantly plauged her dreams and left her dazed an confused. Then, one night when the comet Wirtanen was visable, Lalia was attacked by a youma in the middle of the Inkly Cemetary. During that time, she was saved by Sailor Encke, though she did not realize he would become her leader and role model. Instead, she was frustrated and angry that some costumed 'freak' ended up saving her as if she were a helpless kid. A few months later, Lalia found herself stuck in the Celest City Mall when the power went out, and subsiquently moved down the path to her destiny. There, she ran into the guardian, Rae, who reveals herself as a talking animal and gives Lalia a magical pen. She explains that Lalia is a solider for justice, and must use her powers for the good of the people. Accepting the powers without a second thought, Lalia is put to the test immediatly as youma begin to terrorize the mall and the patrons inside. Without looking back or holding any regrets, Lalia accepts her powers as Sailor Senshi and begins the fight for justice and peace. Her journey takes her on a path of growth, acceptance, and trust in others that could only develop under the guise of Sailor Wirtanen. Appearence Personality Traits Positive Personality Traits * Brave ** Lalia sees no need to live in fear. She lives on her motto of taking on any challenge, no matter how crazy it may seem. She is unafraid of spiders, the dark, or getting lost in the woods, and often times cannot understand why others seem so overwhelmed by their fear. She will always be the first one to face any situation no matter how dangerous it may seem. Yet, she also has a hard time realizing when to give up or to have some sort of fear until it is too late. Since her creation as a character, Lalia has developed some fears, including the fear of death after seeing Solar Pheonix get killed by Sailor Polaris. She has struggled to overcome her fears, and as a result has developed a set of skills that demand she take less risks as a senshi. * Optimistic ** Lalia is extreamly optimistic, and strongly believes that with enough dedication she can accomplish anything. Nothing is too difficult to overcome in Lalia's opinion, but with this attitude mixed with her brave nature, sometimes she can be a bit too optimistic. She often can be seen using her loud voice to support those around her as well as giving constant pep-talks. Both of these traits are thanks to her experience with playing sports and serving as captain of her teams. However, this type of encouragement often has repercussions, especially with those who are pessimistic. But in the end, Lalia will always see the glass as half-full, and the world as being open before her as long as she keeps her head held high. Even on the darkest of days, she finds some small glimmer to bring her mood back up, if a bit awkwardly. ** However, she is quick to read others if she becomes a bit too overbearing, and any verbal or non-verbal cues she gets she will react accordingly. This is because, often in the past, many of her friends grew greatly irritated with all of her cheer and pushed her away. Also, she often has a hard time inspiring herself when she loses or is faced with an overwhelming situation, because she refuses to see a no-win scenario, and can't deal with one that is looking her in the face * Charismatic ** - Lalia uses her Eternal Comet Pen to transform into Eternal Sailor Wirtanen. Negative Personality Traits *... Hobbies Development Sailor Wirtanen was originally created simply to be a young influence on an elder court and nothing more. However, thanks to her extensive participation in major plots throughout the shop, Wirtanen eventually became the first Comet Senshi beside the leader (Sailor Encke) to reach the super stage. Because of this, she was elevated to second-in-command, or the captain of the Comet Senshi. This was not an original plot expectation for Sailor Wirtanen, though she housed the proper personality traits as a character to step up to the role. Current, she has just reached her second stage as a super senshi and is developing in her new role as captain of the Comet Court. Category:Civilian